Fire In The Hole
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Lust and Envy have captured Roy and Riza, and in an attempt to torture them...they do VERY bad things. not ment for the faint.


Spoot: time for a change of shoes...

Roy: Shoes?

Spoot: yes, shoes...

Fire in the hole

"GET DOWN!" Roy shouted. Riza hit the dirt and covered her head. an explosion aired and debris hit her head, she curled up tighter into a ball. SHIT! This was bad. she had never really been on this end. never been in this kind of battle. her body was shaking, and she felt to sick to even throw up. her reasoning was simple. She was there for him. to save him. but, she was failing. She was weak. She was scared, and alone in this.

She looked up when the after shock was over, and there was Roy, beaten and half naked, in a cage. Lust made her way to him. in a new body. in a more than attractive, one. more sultry, and sexual, than usual. and she was pissed. After all, Roy had killed her. Lust reached down and grabbed Riza by her face, squeezing it hard. Tears dripped down the bruising face. "Listen here, little girl..." Riza tried to get her face from the vice grip. "I have big plans for that man, and you're not gunna get in my way, do you understand me, you ugly little thing..."

Riza's tears fell harder. She had never been called ugly. Roy always said she was quite the opposite. "Look! LOOK!" Lust jerked Riza's face to look at Roy. "LOOK at him! LOOOOK! He doesnt want you, you're pathetic."

"Hawkey! Dont listen to her!" shouted Roy

"Oh so you do want her?" Lust snapped. she looked down at Riza and cackled. "He's lying. you know that. who would want you, ugly girl. you don't even have breasts!" Lust giggled harshly, then continued. "He wants a full, ample women, who is well endowed, and you are in no way..." She was cut off by Riza, flailing her arms in an attempt to hit Lust. Lust giggled in response, and squeezed harder on her face. "Stop it, you look like a drowning fish..."

"Let her go! Let her go, and...and I'll..." Lust turned to Mustang. "you'll what? She asked.

"I'll, do whatever you want. you want the truth, she means nothing to me. ok, is that it? is that what you want?"

Riza knew what Roy was doing, it was all a show. and she could let it go...

"SAY IT!" shouted Lust. Riza looked over at Roy. He lowered his head. "Shes ugly..." he said.

"OH! come on now! LOUDER!"

"SHE'S UGLY!" Shouted Roy, jerking his head to look at the women on the floor. Riza felt her heart jump into her throat. NO! he didn't mean that. he didn't. it was just to pacify Lust, that's all. But if that were all, then why? Why was she crying? Why did that make her cry? Why did that hurt so bad?

Lust cackled and dropped Riza, hard. Slamming the women's face in the floor. "Now then, that's over with. She wont bother us any more." Lust said, sauntering over to her toy in the cage. She reached in to pet Roy, but he lashed out, biting her hand. She yoweld and pulled her hand back. "Tsk tsk...no!" she open the cage door and gave Roy a swift back hand to the face. "Now don't make me kill you..." Her eyes lit up. "No...no...dont make me kill her..." Roy looked as though he had been stabbed. "AHAHA! That's it, isn't it! awwww! how sweet...well, then, you do as I say, and be a good little pet, and she lives!"

Roy looked ashamed of himself, as he tried desperately to use saliva to clean himself, downstairs. He would lick his palm, and wipe his lower half with it. He had done something unspeakable with lust...and right in front of Riza. The only women he had ever loved. The only person who had ever shown him kindness, was now unable to look at him. He was sure he had broken her. he was sure he had killed her, on the inside.

But he had to, he had to keep Riza safe, for just a bit longer. Lust had asked for the one thing, that he had never gotten to do with Riza. That thing, he refused. but Lust made it clear, by threatening Riza, that he had no choice, but to get nude and preformed like a good little... "Whore" as she called it.

He looked over at Riza, who was tied up to a pillar. her head was bowed, as though she were sleeping. but she was shaking as though she were cold. Roy knew, she was crying. "Muffin, tell me I'm pretty." Lust says. She was sitting in a throne like chair. she slid out of it, to a standing position. "Say it." she said, making her way to Roy. He shook his head.

Lusts knife like fingers began to make their way to Riza, on the other side of the dungon.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Shouted Roy. and her fingers stopped. Right at Riza's head. The Hawk hadn't even moved. She had been waiting to die for an hour or so, what with Roy giving himself to Lust like that. he seemed to enjoy himself. they were rapped in each other in a sexual pose, and she was forced to watch. She wanted to die.

"That's even better. yeah. I like that." Lust said as she retracted fingers. And now, adding salt to an open oozing wound, Roy was calling her beautiful. a term used, up until now, for her. only for her. and there he was throwing it at Lust, as if he ment it. Riza had a strange feeling in her stomach. a burning feeling. as if something was about to explode out of her. her heart felt as though it would burst from her chest. she looked up at Roy. She had to do something, after all...She was here to save him. She had failed. and now, she felt as though she didn't care if he lived or not. She just wanted outta there. She just wanted to go home. She began to cry when she thought of that. She wanted to go home. Tears fell harder.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. Lust pointed to herself, confusion hitting her in the face, then she pointed at Roy. "No, not you! Him!" She yelped. Roy's face contorted in pain. "I hate him." Riza said. "Let me go. I wanna go home. let me go. I don't care about him! He doesn't care about me at all! if he did...if you did, you would have tried harder to get free! you would have never let her touch you like that!"

Roy looked hurt, and his eyes got dark. they were almost hollow. he dared not show any more life in them. he didn't want Lust to see just how much he was hurt. But more so, he didn't want Riza to see the pain he now felt. That women was right, maybe. I mean, if he did care, he would have tried harder...NO! He loved Riza. he didn't want her hurt. he was trying to save her. by letting Lust have her way with him. being her dominated love slave.

"I can't just let you go!" snapped Lust. "Why not!" asked Riza. someone in the distance began to clap sarcastically. "Beautiful speech." Envy said, making himself visible. He walked to Lust's side. "That her?" he asked. Lust nodded. "You see, little girl, I don't want to torture you, however fun. I want to torture him." She said, pointing at Roy. Envy tilted his head from side to side, limbering up it seemed. "Get naked." He said. "This is gunna be fun." he began to approached Riza.

panic struck her and she began to breath rapidly. "Dont start without me!" He giggled out. he was standing right in front of her. he placed a hand on her head. "show me your teeth." She looked up at Envy. confused. "I wanna see your teeth." He said. "Lets see them, show horse." Envy stuck his fingers in her mouth and forced it open to look at her teeth. Roy was screaming at this point. Demands mostly, to let Riza go and so forth.

Riza was crying and trying to scream. hard to do with someones fingers in your mouth, holding it open. Her jaw hurt. he was close to ripping it open, and breaking it. "Shhhhh, that's a good girl...that's a good girl..." Envy let her go. he pat her head soothingly. She thrashed about, trying to get away from his hand. he grabbed up her hair. "Calm down! CALM! shhhh...ssshhhh...Ok, let's get on with this." He looked back at Mustang. "Are you watching?!" he then looked back down at Riza. "Mind the teeth, or you lose them." He said, reaching in his pants, about to expose himself to her.

She was spatting and wiping her mouth. Envy was putting himself away. "That's a good girl." Was all he said. he pat her head and made his way back to Lust. "That was hot." She said when he took his place by her side. Envy smiled. "Yes it was." He looked up at Roy, who was in tears, his eyes filled with anger. "RIZA! LISTEN TO ME! LOOK AT ME!" Riza did not move, she was trying like hell not to vomit. "I KNOW! OK, I KNOW! ITS OK!" Roy shouted. Riza looked up at him. "We're going to be ok." he said softly. "We're going to be ok." Envy mocked. "Awww." said Lust. the two grabbed on to each other in a moked love hug. "I love you Lust!" Envy said in a child like tone. "AAAAWWWWW" Lust pretended to kiss Envy. Then the two began to cackle. Envy ended up on his back side, rolling around, laughing. Lust calmed herself, and looked down at him. "SHADDAP!" She snapped. Envy stopped laughing. "aww..." he moaned.

"Let them go!" The two homunculi looked in the direction of the voice. there stood Ed, and Al. "YAY! More toys!" shouted Envy. "Ha! not a chance." said Ed, wiping at his nose. "This is gunna be fun!"

Al rushed Envy, and slammed him to the ground. "Show me your teeth." he said in a harsh voice. Envy just laughed. Al shoved his metal fingers into Envy's mouth, and began to pry his jaw open. Ed laughed, then looked over at Lust. "You ready for this? ooooh! do you hear that?" he asked, becoming exited. Envy was gagging and yelling, as Al pried open his mouth. Ed laughed again. "Stop that!" shouted Lust. "He only listens to me." said Ed.

in a few brief moments, Al had Envy subdued. he was sitting on him. Ed reached over and stroked Lust's blond curls. "you look good," he said. She slapped his hand away. "How dare you touch me!" she went for her usual attack, of fingers, and Ed dodged. this went on for a few moments, untill Ed ended up on Lust's back. He grabbed hand fulls of her hair. "YAAAA! HIIIYAAAAH!" he was snapping her hair, like the rains of a horse. "Giddy up!" he shouted. She began to buck and run around, trying to get Ed off. "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ed shouted, holding on tight. "Remember brother, eight seconds! you can do it!" Al cheered. Envy tried to get loose, but Al put all his weight down, mushing the fuzzy headed homunculi.

Ed loosened the ropes around Riza's wrists. "How..." she began. "That was fun, Al!" shouted Ed. They had the two homunculi bound and gagged, tossed on the floor. Al was getting Roy out of the cage, gingerly. "yes, yes it was. we should do it again, just for the sport." he helped Roy down, and covered him with a cloth found on the ground. "Ah, no, they're tired." Ed said, helping Riza to her feet. The two adults in the room, looked at one another, then rushed to each other, rapping one another in hugs. Ed looked over at Al. "Our work here is done." he said. just then a smack could be heard. Riza had popped Roy hard in the face! "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Shouted Al

Spoot: Oh yeah!

Ed: someones in the mood...

Roy: can I go now!


End file.
